Found Something New
by Hikage no Hana
Summary: Seto, ein Waisenkind.Eltern lange tot, Großvater, vor kurzem verstorben. Er hatte nie gleichaltrige Freunde. Jetzt, soll er in ein Waisenhaus. Doch „Lunar Hill" ist anders als erwartet. Mit 2 mysteriösen Betreuer und 6 eigenartigen Kindern. Darunter Crow, eigensinnig und unhöflich, nicht zu vergessen Piratenkapitän, der ihn reinlegt und etwas wichtiges stiehlt.CrowXSeto/JackXJamie


Hier ist also meine erste FF, die ich als Geschenk an meine Freundin geschrieben habe. :)

Hoffe sie gefällt euch!

(Das ist eine überarbeitete Version, falls ihr dennoch Fehler findet, sorry, wenn ihr mir sagt wo sie sind verändere ich es sofort.^^)

* * *

Kurzbeschreibung:

Seto, ist ein Waisenkind.

Seine Eltern lange tot, sein Großvater, der ihn aufgezogen hat, vor kurzem verstorben.

Er hatte nie gleichaltrige Freunde. Jetzt, soll Seto in ein Waisenhaus.

Doch das Waisenhaus „Lunar Hill" stellt sich anders heraus als gedacht. Viel Kleiner.

Mit zwei jungen, mysteriösen Betreuern und sechs eigenartigen Kindern.

Darunter Crow, ein eigensinniger und unhöflicher Junge, nicht zu vergessen Piratenkapitän, der Seto reinlegt und das stiehlt, was ihm am meisten bedeutet. Crow X Seto; Jack X Seto / leichtes Shonen-Ai; (Fragile Dreams/ Hüter des Lichts(Rise of the Guardians))

Genre: Abenteuer, Freundschaft, etwas Drama, leichtes Shonen-Ai

Warnung: gibt es nicht wirklich, nur ein kleiner Kuss :)

Disclaimer: Die Geschichte (der Plot) gehört mir, die Sozialhelferin und das Aussehen von Merchant auch, die ganzen anderen Charaktere nicht.

* * *

Allg. Steckbrief/ Info Lunar Hill

Lunar Hill- 6 Kinder + Seto (7 Kinder) / 2 Betreuer (Jamie +Jack)

Chiyo –ihre Eltern starben als sie ein Baby war(wurden überfahren), wurde von Bruder aufgezogen, Bruder starb (Krankheit)/ Alter: 14

Merchant- als Baby abgegeben worden, wurde von Waisenhaus zu Waisenhaus geschickt bis er bei Lunar Hill landete/ Alter: 9

Shin- seine Eltern arbeiten im Ausland als Wissenschaftler, haben keine Zeit für ihn, schickten ihn ins Waisenhaus/ Alter: 13

Ren - Vater verlies ihre Mutter, diese war alleine überfordert, wollte Katzen weggeben, Ren ging alleine zur Polizei, wollte ins Waisenhaus/ Alter: 12

Sai- Unfall mit Familie(starkes Erdbeben, Haus stürzte ein), sie allein überlebte/ Alter: 16

Crow- Mutter starb bei Geburt, Vater unbekannt/ Alter: 16, aber kindischer Charakter

Seto – Eltern starben als er klein war bei einem Unfall(Auto), bei Großvater aufgewachsen bis dieser starb(Alter) / Alter: 15

Jamie Bennett- Leiter (und Besitzer)des privaten, kleinen Waisenhauses, kinderfreundlich

Jack (Frost)- Freund und Kindheitsfreund von Jamie, entschloss sich für und mit Jamie zu arbeiten, kinderfreundlich

* * *

„Keine Sorge, es wird dir dort gefallen", sagte die braunhaarige Sozialhelferin und lächelte

aufmunternd während sie ihm die Tür aufhielt.

Seto nickte stumm und kletterte aus dem Wagen.

Dabei entfiel ihm nicht der mitleidige Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf.

Vor zwei Wochen war sein Großvater gestorben, sein einziger Verwandter.

Seine Eltern waren schon bei einem Autounfall gestorben, als er noch drei Jahre alt war, sodass

ihn sein Großvater damals in seine Obhut genommen hatte.

Jetzt war auch dieser tot.

Und da Seto keine weiteren Verwandten hatte, musste er ins Waisenhaus.

„Komm, du musst nicht nervös sein.", meinte die Sozialhelferin, die ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt

holte und vorging.

Seto betrachtete das zweistöckige, kleine, rote Haus mit schwarzem Dach vor sich.

Es sah anders aus, als er vermutet hatte, es erinnerte ihn eher an ein großes Einfamilienhaus

anstatt an ein Waisenhaus.

Selbst das Schild mit dem Namen der Einrichtung, „Lunar Hill", war nicht wie erwartet,

groß und auffällig, sondern klein, schlicht und leicht zu übersehen in der Nähe der Eingangstür

angebracht.

Die Sozialhelferin klingelte und blickte abwartend zur Tür, während Seto nervös seinen Anhänger

in die Hand nahm und betete, dass ihn da drin nichts Schlimmes erwartete.

Plötzlich hörte er viele Stimmen auf einmal.

Zwei, die sich zu streiten schienen, eine die scheinbar versuchte, beide zu beruhigen und

viele andere, die ab und zu hineinredeten.

Der Streit verstummte plötzlich und Seto konnte Schritte hören, die sich der Tür näherten.

Diese öffnete sich plötzlich und vor ihm stand ein junger, brünetter und braunäugiger Mann, der

ihn freundlich anlächelte.

„Guten Tag, du musst Seto sein, willkommen in Lunar Hill, deinem neuen Zuhause.", sagte er und reichte ihm seine Hand, die Seto wortlos schüttelte.

Dann reichte der Mann der Sozialhelferin die Hand, „Mein Name ist Jamie Bennett, ich bin der Leiter von Lunar Hill" und guckte kurz zu Seto runter, „Aber du kannst mich Jamie nennen."

Er trat zur Seite und bat Seto und die Frau mit einer Handgeste hinein.

Nachdem beide drinnen waren, schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen und führte sie durch das Haus.

Setos Blick viel auf drei Kinder, die ihn von der Treppe zum Obergeschoss beobachteten.

Er sah ein weißhaariges Mädchen mit unheimlichen rot-violetten Augen in einem violetten Sommerkleid.

In ihren kurzen Haaren steckte eine Lotosblume und ihre Arme umarmten eine Katze, die auf ihrem Schoß saß.

Selbst als sein Blick direkt auf ihr lag, blieb ihr Gesichtsausdruck desinteressiert.

Das Mädchen hinter ihr hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar, das ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte bedeckte.

Sie trug ein bauchfreies, weißes Hemd und eine rote Matrosenjacke drüber mit blauen Shorts.

Unter ihrem blauen Auge sah man einen Schönheitsfleck.

Sie hielt ein Schweinchen Stofftier in der Hand und trug Verbände an ihrem Kopf und an ein paar weiteren Stellen, auf den Armen und Beinen.

Als sie Setos Blick bemerkte, lächelte sie ihm zu und winkte mit ihrer Hand.

Hinter den beiden Mädchen stand ein weißhaariger, blasser Junge, komplett in weiß gekleidet mit einer Brille, durch die man seine roten Augen sehen konnte, an die Wand gelehnt mit gekreuzten Händen. Als Setos Blick auf ihn fiel, schaute er weg.

„Seto, komm bitte her."

Die Stimme von Jamie Bennett holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er sah Jamie an, der im Türrahmen eines Zimmers stand, und folgte ihm hinein.

Es war ein Aufenthaltsraum. Seto schaute sich um.

Die Sozialhelferin saß auf einem Stuhl leicht abseits und trank Tee.

Hinter ihr stand ein großes Regal mit Büchern. Auf dem Boden lagen einige Brettspiele verstreut.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Couch, ihr gegenüber ein Fernseher.

Auf der Couch bemerkte Seto einen weiteren Unbekannten sitzen.

Der junge, weißhaarige Mann trug einen blauen Pullover, der oben mit Schneeflocken bestrickt war und eine dunkelbraune Hose. Er grinste Seto spitzbübisch an und zeigte ihm ein Peace-Zeichen.

Mit seiner linken Hand hielt er einen fluchenden Jungen am Kragen.

„Hi, ich bin Jack und das da", er zeigte mit seiner freien Hand auf den Jungen neben ihm, „ist Crow".

Crow hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar und grüne Katzenaugen.

Über schwarze, enge Hosen trug er weite, rote Shorts, einen breiten Gürtel mit Taschen, dann einen komisch geschnittenen, gestreiften Pullover, einen gelben Schal und eine rote Matrosenmütze.

An seinem Pullover waren schwarze Federn angebracht.

„S-Sind das Rabenfedern?", fragte Seto leise.

Die Sozialhelferin hob eine Augenbraue. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie Setos Stimme hörte.

„Nein du Idiot", antwortete Crow mit einem Grinsen, „siehst du nicht, dass das Krähenfedern sind?!"

„Sei netter zu ihm", meinte Jack und gab Crow einen leichten Schlag auf den Kopf.

„Ich mach was ich will!", war die trotzige Antwort des Jungen.

„Crow", sagte Jamie mit einem seufzen, „du und Seto werdet euch ein Zimmer teilen, führ ihn bitte im Haus herum und zeig ihm sein neues Zimmer."

Dann schaute er zur Sozialhelferin, „Wir können in mein Büro gehen, um alles zu besprechen und um die Formulare zu unterzeichnen."

Die Frau nickte, nahm ihre Aktentasche und folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer.

„Na dann gehe ich nachsehen, was die anderen Racker so treiben.", sagte Jack mit einem Grinsen, kratzte sich verlegen den Kopf und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer.

Stille verbreitete sich im Raum.

Dann brach Crow diese, indem er sich grinsend auf die Couch setze, die Beine übereinander schlug und seine Arme vor dem Körper kreuzte.

„Weißt du, was das ist?", fragte er Seto und deutete immer noch grinsend auf seine Kappe.

Bevor Seto antworten konnte, sagte er, „Das ist eine Kapitänsmütze!"

Da er Seto erwartungsvoll ansah, nickte dieser zur Bestätigung.

„Das bedeutet, dass ich nicht nur ein Pirat sondern ein Piratenkapitän bin, verstanden?"

Wieder nickte Seto.

Crows Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

„Hier, diese Schätze hab ich schon geborgen!", sagte er und seine Augen leuchteten wie die eines kleinen Kindes, als er in seine Gürteltaschen griff.

Den Tascheninhalt legte er behutsam auf den Teppich.

Seto sah sich beeindruckt Crows Schatz an.

Es waren Medaillen, Medaillons, fremde Münzen, hübsche Perlen, Ringe und glänzende, schöne Steine.

Das Herzstück der Sammlung war ein geheimnisvoll glänzender blauer Stein.

Crow nahm ihn in seine Hand und hielt ihn in das Licht, das durch das Fenster in das Zimmer fiel.

Der Stein schien in verschiedenen Blautönen aufzuleuchten.

Seto folgte Crow an das Fenster und lehnte den Kopf in seine Richtung, während er den Stein beobachtete.

So entging ihm auch Crows Blick, der die ganze Zeit auf ihm lag.

„Hey, willst du Teil meiner Crew werden?", fragte er nach einer Weile, wieder mit einem unheilvollen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Darf ich?", fragte Seto überrascht. Er wollte schon immer einer Gruppe hinzugehören und Zeit mit Freunden verbringen.

„Ja, wenn du die Bedingungen erfüllst!", antwortete Crow selbstbewusst.

„Bedingungen?", fragte Seto zurück.

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl.

„Natürlich. Ich kann doch nicht jeden aufnehmen, was dachtest du denn?! Wenn du zu meiner Crew gehören willst, musst du erstens einen Schatz besitzen und zweitens eine Mutprobe bestehen!", sagte Crow, während er die Anzahl der Bedingungen mit seinen Fingern demonstrierte.

„Also, hast du einen Schatz oder nicht?".

„Ä-äh, hier", stotterte Seto, verwirrt durch Crows direkte Art und holte seinen Anhänger, der unter seinem blauen Anorak versteckt um seinen Hals hing, hervor und legte ihn in Crows Hand.

Dieser umschloss den Anhänger mit seinen Fingern und zeigte Seto ein hinterlistiges Grinsen.

„Du vertraust auf das Wort eines Piraten? Idiot.", dann drehte er sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer, Richtung Treppe.

„Warte!", rief Seto und lief Crow hinterher, "Gib ihn mir bitte zurück!".

Crow blieb auf der Treppe stehen, lehnte sich an das Geländer und schaute auf Seto herab.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich gebe ihn dir zurück, nur weil du mich darum bittest? Bist du dumm? Ich bin ein Pirat, wir stehlen und betrügen. Wenn du also das hier", er hielt den Anhänger hoch, „zurück haben willst, musst du es dir holen."

Mit diesen Worten rannte er die Treppe hoch.

Seto rannte ihm hinterher.

Es entstand eine Jagt durch das ganze Haus, bei der Crow Seto immer einen Schritt voraus war.

Immer als Seto dachte, er hätte Crow gefunden, sprang dieser aus einem völlig anderen Versteck hervor, machte sich über Seto lustig und rannte in das nächste Zimmer.

So hatte sich Seto nach und nach mit allen Zimmern des Hauses vertraut gemacht.

Leider schien Crow vor keinem Zimmer halt zu machen.

Dadurch landete Seto auch in den Zimmern der anderen Bewohner von Lunar Hill.

Als Seto Crow in das Zimmer von Ren, dem weißhaarigen Mädchen im violetten Kleid folgte, schenkte diese den beiden Jungen nur einen kurzen Blick, ignorierte sie aber dann und fütterte ihre vier Katzen weiter.

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen mit den Verbänden lächelte Seto nur freundlich zu, als sie in ihr Zimmer stürmten und stellte sich kurz als Sai vor.

Ein blauhaariges und blauäugiges Mädchen, dem Namensschild auf der Tür nach Chiyo, das einen mit Blumen bestückten, violetten Kimono trug, störte sich nicht an den beiden Störenfrieden und starrte konzentriert in den Spiegel, während sie versuchte, ihre Haare mit zwei gelben Gänseblümchenspangen zu schmücken.

Ein kleiner Junge, mit dem komischen Namen Merchant, mit kurzen gewellten, schwarzen Haaren, einem roten und einem violetten Auge und einem sehr unheimlichen Grinsen, der einen angerissenen violetten Anzug trug, auf dessen Hosen jeweils ein Bild einer grinsenden Katze und eines breit grinsenden Pandas angebracht war, kicherte und warf Seto einen Blick zu, der ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ, und spielte dann weiter mit einer Puppe, die er liebevoll Prinzessin nannte.

Seto war mehr als froh, aus diesem Zimmer wieder raus zu sein.

Der komplett in weiß gekleidete Junge Shin, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und Formeln auf zahllose Blätter kritzelte, schien Seto jedoch nicht zu bemerken und schrie Crow hinterher, dass er nicht einfach so in fremde Zimmer rennen solle.

Crow lachte nur gut gelaunt und rannte weiter.

Nach einer Viertelstunde blieb Seto außer Atem stehen.

Er hatte kaum Kraft mehr, um weiter zu laufen.

Ihm war auch aufgefallen, dass die Sozialhelferin längst das Haus verlassen hatte.

Er nahm seinen Rucksack, den er komplett vergessen hatte, vom Rücken und stellte ihn in eine Ecke.

Dann rannte er in die Richtung, in die Crow vor einigen Minuten verschwunden war.

Er fand ihn letztendlich auf dem Dachboden, wo er unaufmerksam am Fenster stand und nachdenklich rausschaute.

Seto schlich sich langsam an Crow ran. Wenn er es schaffen würde, nah genug an Crow ran zu kommen, würde dieser keine Chance mehr haben, weiterhin wegzurennen.

Als er nah genug war, schlang er seine Arme fest um Crows Bauch, um sicherzugehen, dass dieser nicht doch noch ein Schlupfloch zur Flucht fand.

Crow stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus, verlor sein Gleichgewicht und fiel, trotz seines Versuches, mit seinen ausgestreckten Händen und aus Schock offenen Handflächen irgendwo Halt zu finden, auf Seto und drückte ihn ebenfalls zu Boden.

Bevor Seto reagieren konnte, sprang Crow aber wieder auf und schaute fluchend aus dem Fenster.

So blieb die leichte Röte, die sich auf Crows Wangen bildete, komplett unbemerkt.

„Crow?"

Seto rappelte sich verwirrt auf und trat ebenfalls an das Fenster und warf einen Blick über Crows Schulter.

Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

Warum war es ihm nicht komisch vorgekommen, dass nach dem Fall Crows Hände leer waren?

Sein Anhänger, das letzte Andenken an seinen verstorbenen Großvater, der ihm trotz seiner schlechten Augen immer unzählige Bücher aus seiner Sammlung vorgelesen hatte und viele Geschichten für ihn ausgedacht hatte, war Crow aus der Hand gefallen und war mehrere Meter das Dach runtergerutscht und am Ende in der Regenrinne stecken geblieben.

Crow blickte kurz stumm auf den Anfänger, bis er plötzlich vom Fenster zurückwich.

Er schenkte Seto ein gezwungenes Grinsen und lachte spöttisch.

„Selber schuld, Idiot! Hättest du mich nicht von hinten so überfallen, wäre das nicht passiert! Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr weiterspielen. Wie langweilig! Ich gehe."

Dann drehte Crow sich um und verließ den Dachboden.

Seto beobachtete stumm, wie die schwere Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel.

Dann drehte er sich wieder zum Fenster.

Seto versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Sein Anhänger! Es war das Andeken an seinen Großvater! Was sollte er jetzt machen?

Dann wischte er seine Tränen mit dem Anorak Ärmel weg und blickte wieder auf den Anhänger.

Nach kurzer Zeit kletterte er auf das Fensterbrett, während er sich mit seinen zitternden Armen stützte.

Er guckte auf den Boden, der zwei Stöcke von ihm entfernt war.

Er schluckte.

Er würde es sicher schaffen.

* * *

Crow ging schlecht gelaunt den Flur zu seinem Zimmer zurück.

Er wollte doch nicht, dass so was passiert!

Aber es war verdammt noch mal nicht seine Schuld!

Seto hätte ihn nicht umarmen sollen!

Als er Schritte vernahm, guckte er hoch, nur um Ren zu entdecken, die ihm mit einer weißen Katze im Arm entgegenkam.

„Du solltest lieber zurück gehen", sagte sie mit einem kalten Gesichtsausdruck.

„He? Was meinst du?", fragte Crow irritiert.

„Sonst kommt der Kleine noch auf dumme Gedanken."

Dann ging Ren weiter zu ihrem Zimmer, während sie immer wieder mit ihrer Hand durch das Fell der Katze strich.

Crow starrte ihr mit gehobener Augenbraue hinterher.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke.

Der Idiot würde doch nicht etwa?

„Mist!" fluchte Crow, drehte sich um und rannte so schnell er konnte zurück zum Dachboden.

* * *

Jamie war mit einigen Bewohnern von Lunar Hill und Jack in den Garten gegangen, um frische Luft zu schnappen.

Jack folgte der kleinen Gruppe gelangweilt mit seinen Händen den Hinterkopf haltend, bis sein Blick plötzlich nach oben schweifte.

Er beschleunigte seinen Gang leicht bis er zu den anderen aufholte und tippte Jamie leicht an.

„Jack?", fragte der andere überrascht.

Jack deutete mit seinem Finger Richtung Dach.

Erst sah Jamie nichts.

Jack rollte seine Augen und schob Jamie näher an sich und deutete erneut in dieselbe Richtung.

Jamies Augen weiteten sich schockiert.

„Seto, geh bitte zurück es ist zu gefährlich!", rief er dem Jungen auf dem Dach zu, der immer näher zum Dachrand kletterte.

Seto warf der Gruppe einen stummen, kurzen Blick zu und kletterte weiter.

„Jack, hol ihn runter!", wendete sich Jamie panisch an Jack.

Dieser schenkte dem Braunhaarigen nur sein spitzbübisches Lächeln.

„Soll ich etwa meine unsichtbaren Flügel ausbreiten und hochflattern?"

Dann wurde er etwas ernster.

„Das kann ich leider nicht, tut mir leid."

Jack warf der besorgt guckenden Sai einen kurzen Blick zu.

Jamie verstand.

Ihm kam eine andere Idee.

„Jack, kannst du bitte die Leiter holen?"

„Natürlich, kein Problem."

Dann verschwand Jack im Haus.

* * *

Seto streckte seine Hand Richtung Anhänger aus.

Als er immer noch nicht ran kam, ging er zwei weitere kleine Schritte näher zum Rand.

Er hatte Angst.

Aber er wollte den Anhänger seines Großvaters zurückholen.

„Du Vollidiot!", rief plötzlich jemand hinter ihm.

Seto erschrak und stolperte fast nach vorne.

„H-Hey erschreck dich nicht so, bleib wo du bist und nimm dann meine Hand, ok?" sagte Crow und kletterte ebenfalls über das Fensterbrett auf das Dach.

Seto beobachtete ihn mit geweiteten Augen.

Als Crow sich in seine Richtung lehnte und ihm seine Hand zuhielt, nahm er sie nicht.

Beide starrten sich mehrere Sekunden an.

Dann seufzte Crow.

„Tz, versuch einfach meine Hand zu nehmen, du Idiot! Dann helfe ich dir auch deinen, mickrigen Anhänger zurückzuholen."

Seto war überrascht. Aber auch etwas glücklich.

Crow würde ihm helfen seinen Anhänger zurückzubekommen!

Er lächelte und ging einige Schritte auf Crow zu.

Aber er hatte vergessen, dass er noch auf dem Dach stand.

Mehrere Meter über dem Boden.

„Ahh", schrie Seto erschrocken als er, überrascht über den steilen Winkel, sein Gewicht verlor und nach hinten kippte.

Er hörte Crow fluchen.

Unten hörte er schockierte Aufschreie.

Er rutschte über die Ziegel, bis zum Dachrand und kippte über ihn.

In letzter Sekunde schaffte er sich an der Regenrinne festzuhalten.

„Ey, Seto, geht es dir gut?"

Crow setzte sich runter und rutschte langsam zum Rand hin.

„J-J-Ja."

Seto nickte schwach.

„Warte, gleich bin ich unten, wehe, du lässt los, du Idiot!", sagte Crow mit leichter Panik in seiner Stimme.

Seto verzog das Gesicht.

So blöd war er nun nicht.

Plötzlich fühlte er etwas Kaltes an seinem rechten Handrücken.

Er guckte zur Seite.

Ein Teil der Kette seines Anhängers berührte seine Hand.

Er hatte ihn fast.

Seto rutschte vorsichtig nach rechts und ließ mit einer Hand los um nach dem Anhänger zu greifen.

„Bist du bescheuert?!" hörte er Crow panisch schreien, als dieser plötzlich schnell nach vorne stürzte, um noch rechtzeitig Setos Hand zu fangen, dabei trat er auf einen lockeren Dachziegel und fiel in hoher Geschwindigkeit selbst über den Rand.

Die beiden Jungen hörten eine Mädchenstimme erschrocken kreischen.

Seto reagierte schnell, aber auch ohne nachzudenken.

Er griff nach Crows Hand und stoppte seinen Fall.

Für einige Sekunden waren beide sicher.

Unter dem zu hohen Gewicht brach gleich darauf aber die lose befestigte Regenrinne.

Es ertönten laute Schreie und beide Jungen stürzten nach unten.

Ebenfalls der Anhänger.

Weil alle Anwesenden in Panik ausbrachen, bemerkte fast keiner, dass der Fall der beiden immer langsamer wurde und einen halben Meter über den Boden für eine Sekunde komplett aussetzte, bevor er in den letzten Zentimeter wieder eine normale Geschwindigkeit annahm.

Sai stürzte sich glücklich um den Hals der beiden, und drückte sie so lange, bis sie von Chiyo wieder weggezerrt wurde und in eine Ecke des Gartens zum Spielen geschliffen wurde.

Beide Jungen schnappten erst nach Luft und husteten etwas, um sich vor dem festen Headlock des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens zu erholen.

Als sie sich beruhigten, wurde ihnen ihre momentane Position bewusst.

Sie waren sich nach diesem Abenteuer ziemlich nahe gekommen. Wortwörtlich.

Seto lag direkt auf Crow und stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Boden ab, ihre Beine waren jeweils zwischen einander und ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Während Crows Wangen ein leicht übersehbares Pink schmückte, lief Setos Kopf knallrot an.

Beide rappelten sich auf.

„Hier", sagte Crow plötzlich, hob den Anhänger auf und guckte weg, als er ihn Seto überreichte.

„Wenn er für dich wirklich so wichtig ist, das du für ihn sogar vom Dach fallen würdest, pass auf ihn besser auf!"

Seto blinzelte überrascht und lächelte dankbar.

„D-Danke…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Crow hatte diesen Moment ausgenutzt, sich nach vorne gelehnt und seine Lippen auf die von Seto gelegt.

Einige Sekunden vergingen.

Dann realisierte Seto, was geschah und stieß sich von Crow weg.

Er sank mit glühend rotem Kopf auf den Boden und bedeckte seine Lippen mit einer Hand.

„W-W-Was…H-Hast du gerade….Was war das?!" stotterte Seto etwas schockiert und überrascht.

„Was hast du?", fragte Crow grinsend, „Wir sind doch jetzt Freunde, nicht wahr?! Und Freunde geben sich immer einen Kuss, richtig?!"

Nach kurzem Zögern fügte er hinzu, „Das hab ich in einem Buch gelesen."

„A-Aber…" stammelte Seto," D-Das war mein e-erster K-Kuss!"

Das Rot auf seinem Gesicht nahm einen dunkleren Ton an.

„Oh? Huh! Das macht mich dann wohl zu deinem besten Kumpel. Beste Freunde, ok?"

Das Grinsen auf Crows Gesicht wurde durch ein weiches Lächeln ersetzt und er hielt Seto seine Hand hin.

„M-Mein bester Freund?", fragte Seto und dachte nach.

„Ich denke schon. Ja. Wir sind jetzt Freunde."

Seto nahm Crows Hand und wurde von ihm in sofort hochgezogen.

„Darauf kannst du wetten!", erwiderte Crow und lachte vor sich hin, ließ aber Setos Hand noch nicht los.

„Komm! Ich habe eine Schatzkarte gefunden! Wie müssen uns beeilen und den Schatz finden, bevor uns ihn jemand anderes wegschnappt!"

Seto guckte Crow fragend an.

„Aber ich habe doch die Mutprobe nicht…"

Crow unterbrach ihn.

„Tz! Natürlich bist du jetzt Teil meiner Crew! Du hast dich getraut, auf's Dach zu steigen, um deinen Schatz zurück zu holen und hast dann versucht, das Leben des Kapitäns zu retten! Du hast die Mutprobe bestanden! Außerdem sind wir jetzt beste Freunde! Und die besten Freunde des Kapitäns sind immer in der Crew!"

Seto lächelte glücklich.

Er war froh, dass er zu Lunar Hill geschickt wurde.

Denn hier hatte er endlich nicht nur Freunde, sondern auch einen besten Freund gefunden.

Crow.

Er hoffte, dass er für immer mit ihm zusammen bleiben konnte.

Mit diesen Gedanken ließ sich Seto von Crow durch das Gestrüpp des gigantischen Gartens ziehen.

* * *

„Warum hast du solange gebraucht?" fragte Jamie und drehte sich zu Jack, der grinsend ohne Leiter wieder aus dem Haus kam.

„Die beiden hätten sich verletzen können!", fügte er aufgebracht hinzu.

„Haben sie sich aber nicht!", warf Jack gut gelaunt zurück, während er mit seiner Hand Jamies Haare wuschelte.

„Ich weiß, danke Jack, aber was, wenn sie etwas bemerkt hätten?!"

„Haben sie aber nicht", antwortete Jack sofort, schief grinsend.

„Idiot!", murmelte Jamie und schüttelte seinen Kopf, „Warum hast du nicht einfach die Leiter geholt? Dann wären die beiden erst gar nicht runter gefallen."

Darauf sagte Jack nichts und schenkte Jamie nur ein mysteriöses, wissendes Lächeln.

Dann legte er seine Hand auf Jamies Schulter und lehnte sich vor, um seine Lippen auf die des Brünetten zu drücken.

Er bückte sich weiter vor und flüsterte etwas in Jamies Ohr.

Danach richtete er sich wieder auf.

„Aber ich bin dein Idiot!", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Jamies Wangen nahmen ein leichtes Rot an und er murmelte durcheinander, etwas leise vor sich hin.

Jack lächelte und legte seinen Arm um Jamies Schultern, um ihn näher an sich zu drücken.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.

„Lust auf eine Schneeballschlacht? Mit den kleinen Rackern?

„Jack, es ist Ostern!", kam die nüchterne Antwort.

Jacks Grinsen wurde breiter und er lachte, während er in einer Hand einen Schneeball bildete und mit der anderen Jamie durch das Gebüsch zog, Richtung der zwei Jungen, die fröhlich miteinander spielten.

„Na und? Es wird langsam wieder Zeit, das ich dem Osterkänguru auf die Nerven gehe!"

~ ENDE ~

* * *

Jep, das wars! ^^

War's akzeptabel? Fehler?

Die Geschichte war eigentlich als oneshot geplant, da sich meine Freundin aber einen zweiten Teil wünscht, wird es irgendwann vielleicht ein weites Kapitel geben. (sorry...Zeit...)

Lasst euch also überraschen!


End file.
